Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to a component for isolating an alternator and/or other components of a power network.
Many motor vehicles include an alternator that transforms mechanical energy into electrical energy that is used to charge an onboard battery. Alternators are generally open air generation devices which have the ability to provide large amounts of current to vehicle power networks. During certain extreme failure modes (e.g., mistreatment, excessive heat due to vehicle failure), the alternator may become compromised in a manner where it no longer sources current and, due to failure imposed on it, becomes a path of a B+ to ground short. This can result in excessive energy into the alternator and cause thermal damage, as well as drain the battery and compromise the power network.